


You between my arms

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	You between my arms

You between my arms

 

直到踏进玄关、被亚瑟摁在了墙上，王耀才半是迷糊又半是不好意思地笑起来。他勾住亚瑟摸到嘴角的手指，借着一点真假难辨的酒意，脸颊挨着对方贴过来的掌心，在围巾上蹭了蹭。  
暗红的围巾被人扯松，亚瑟继续吻他，把他溢出嘴角的一点笑意也吞了去：“在笑什么？”  
王耀微微仰着头，拇指不自觉地摩挲着亚瑟的后颈，半小时前，那里与他系着同一条围巾。  
猜到了王耀在想什么，亚瑟在他下唇咬了一口，话语渐渐含糊没什么底气：“看到就、那就看到了！你不是说，他们不会反对……”  
王耀指尖触到亚瑟发梢，喘着气回应他，有我呢，他们又不会对你怎么样。  
聚会时跟恋人躲在酒吧角落玩亲亲、结果被对方的弟弟发现了到底有多尴尬？之后被王耀轻拍后背时他紧张也不是、不紧张也不是，柔软围巾拱在两人脸侧，亚瑟听见了王耀说没事的为什么要怪你啊，他还是跟现在一样，选择托住王耀的后脑、狠狠地亲了他一口。  
然而王耀不让唇舌之间的热度离开，熟稔地追上去勾着亚瑟的舌尖，极坦然地被他压在墙上磨蹭着腿间。室内还很暖和，亚瑟手指一勾彻底扯下了半搭着的围巾，王耀的衣领扣子被自己胡乱解开、等亲吻辗转至下巴，他已迫不及待将肩颈和胸膛往亚瑟怀里送。  
指尖伸进金发之间，亚瑟往前一顶，分开王耀双腿，又停下来，在那唇上又啄了一次。  
每次亚瑟在王耀颈侧一边啃咬一边低声轻喊甜心的爱称，王耀都很受不了。名字被他温柔地喊出来，丝丝缕缕的情意就在皮肤下不间断跃动着，柔和又激烈。快感不容拒绝地攻陷占领他，所到之处都是一阵接着一阵的颤抖。  
震颤是欢愉，低喘也是甜蜜，暧昧的声响缓慢又绵长，情绪带出的动作却永远谈不上轻缓。抓在亚瑟后背上的手已经滑到了他的腰际、扯出衣摆，紧紧攥在自己手里。亚瑟低声笑了笑，在王耀耳后呼出热气，左手探向他的小腹，右手绕到身后，轻松寻到王耀的指尖，不轻不重地捏了一下。  
这双手总会在这种时候攥着什么，可能是沙发套，床单；更常见的是在亚瑟腰背流连，或抓或挠，留下各异的痕迹。力度有十足的暧昧，痛感比起索求和占有却微不足道。亚瑟只会出于这样的刺激将恋人抱个满怀，感受指腹划过的每一寸，到最后才把作乱的手牵到嘴角边落下啄吻。  
他已轻车熟路，而他温暖柔和的糖块也永远不会拒绝来自他的舔舐。

他们在每一个温存的夜里亲吻彼此。王耀逐渐习惯了无间的亲昵，在亚瑟的注视下学会了在情事中摸过去与亚瑟十指紧扣；他会眨着眼带着笑看向那对绿眼睛，在亚瑟压下来之后就会主动贴住他的臂膀，皮肤还是一如既往染上一点浅淡的红。气息全都沾上了潮湿暖热，哪怕上一回在浴室被索要得惊声叫喊、他还是顾不上温热水流淌过眼睛和脸颊，舌头直接又坦荡地钻进去挑着对方的舌尖，只记得掩在沾湿金发下的绿眼睛，笑起来格外诱人。  
眼前的翠绿能迷住王耀心魄，凑得再近些就总会让王耀轻易答应更深入的试探，在绞紧他之前就先一步头晕目眩，效用比任何一种摩挲爱抚都要来得猛烈。王耀略微仰着头回应亲吻，还没反应过来便被半牵半抱地相拥着跌到沙发上。亚瑟撑在他上方，直起身子想要解决掉早先被王耀揉得一团糟的衬衫，瞥向王耀解开了的裤腰，却是顿住了动作，再次俯下去咬住他的耳垂，含糊道，蜜糖，你不帮我吗？  
王耀故作不满地哼哼，强忍住颈边的酥麻，手一捞，把他的脸扳过来就是一个热辣的深吻、双腿也麻利地缠了上去。喉间的低笑被默契地略过，每一寸皮肤都在渴望亲密的紧贴，而亚瑟面对自己的蜜糖从来都是加倍熨帖。  
像交错缠绕的枝叶，藤蔓相拥，发出响动的是叶片吐露的爱语，相互拉扯着坠入深潭，做两尾不曾分离的鱼，小幅度地拍打鱼鳍，汲取彼此的口沫。  
浇下来的滑腻黏湿层层叠叠织成网，能透出光的口子越缩越小直至覆在身上束缚着。手指伸出去试着扒拉了几下，不消一会儿便已曲起，打着颤。另一双手贴过来安抚似的揉了揉指尖，然后摸索着打着圈用指尖热度烫出一个豁口，滚烫从这双手渡到另一双、最终由黏腻而贴合到一块，便再没起别的心思。  
起伏之间亚瑟顶住王耀的腿，埋进腿根的同时用力地在王耀身上吮出红印；王耀此前还能压着闷哼，一旦亚瑟抓住他开始顶弄，王耀就什么都顾不了了。王耀全副注意力都在亚瑟给的快感上；这个人以蛮横姿态闯进他眼底和心里，甚至毫不讲道理地在耳根舔舐着，像在添火，让他整个神智都烧起来。一小片一小片的濡湿在过后就能留下些微的凉意，不出一会就又能接上新一轮的啃咬，这次从颈边移到锁骨和胸膛，耳里听见煽情的水声和亲昵的称谓，甚至有自己情动深处的呼喊。  
亚瑟很喜欢听王耀就这么干脆又坦荡地喊出来。喊他的名字，让他轻一点慢一点、有时又叫他再快些，又绵又缓的，到最后就变成破碎的字句和低哑的讨饶。碎发被打湿，铺开的长发早就乱得不成样子，亚瑟依然很动情地替王耀拨开沾湿粘连的鬓发，掌心又贴在他颊边，温温热热的，灼热的呼吸打到皮肤上，是真真切切地感受到爱人就在自己怀中。王耀迷瞪的眼神在这时候会恢复一点清明，朝他眨眨眼；其实亚瑟担心他再用力些、睫毛和眼尾的水珠就要震碎掉落，而下个瞬间王耀就又开始跟他吻到一起，骤然震碎的其实是他自己被撩动的呼吸。  
王耀的左腿垂下来点在地板上，随身上人动作轻微晃着。被捏过的腿根依旧在打颤，还有些隐隐的发红，亚瑟却不让他夹起腿，同时架住他右腿，握紧了纤瘦的脚踝。王耀艰难地在间隙里呼口气，皱皱眉，任性地翻身，垫在身下的抱枕被一番动作蹭跑了。亚瑟把抱枕塞回去，又一个戳刺后俯下身在乌发上落下一个吻，轻笑着说耀你怎么又不老实。王耀更不安分地在亚瑟掌心挠了好几下，最后顺着这人细密的啄吻侧脸看他。近在咫尺的绿宝石映着王耀自己，王耀把金色额发梳上去，咬着嘴，光是注视这双眼就能忘记想要说什么。  
在酒吧那会儿王耀没让亚瑟喝酒，实际上他自己也只是喝了一点。此时此刻他却觉得自己恍若醉酒，看见亚瑟难得带着傻气的笑容给他系上围巾，王耀在暧昧昏暗的灯光下情不自禁揉了揉亚瑟的金发，这人便勾住他下巴径直亲了下来。  
舌尖扫过上颚，王耀很自然地环住亚瑟的脖子，开始含糊地念他名字。情之所至的亲吻太热烈，只记得先是是后背抵在墙上，亚瑟跟他说了些什么，紧接着便被摁进沙发霸道地索吻。熟悉的酥痒再次钻进来，热潮席卷而至，王耀微微张开蜷着的手指想要抓住亚瑟，倒是先让这人的耳语捉了回来。  
蜜糖？你在想什么？这爱称甜得发腻，王耀张口喘气都没注意到发丝戳到了嘴角边，只来得及又去捏亚瑟的掌心，而亚瑟不等王耀继续动作，已经伸手把人捞起来、让他跨坐在腿上。  
低沉的喘息深深浅浅重合在一起。亚瑟搂住王耀，摁着他的腰，划出上下起伏的曲线。王耀贴着亚瑟胸膛任他身下的挺动，自己伏在他颈边，由着本能驱使他在亚瑟肩颈留下咬痕。怀抱倏然变紧，亚瑟的呼吸粗重起来，而王耀跟猫一样，懒洋洋地舔过浅淡的牙印。  
亚瑟在腰臀上的按揉简直要命，王耀喜欢这样的贴合却又很受不住，像猫甩着尾巴奋力往上扒住借力，攀住肩膀的手最后却放下来圈住亚瑟的后腰，任凭自己在他身上重重摔落，又被海潮顶起托高，在波浪之间起起伏伏。名为情欲的网终于被撑开、胀大，打翻了糖罐，让人贪婪地吸食彼此身上的丝丝甜意，仿佛不懂厌倦和腻味。  
“亚瑟……亚瑟……”王耀在喊他，被巨浪吞吃的瞬间他还在失神地叫唤恋人的名字，“我在想你、刚刚在，想你。”  
王耀拨弄着亚瑟的发梢，轻声细语在亚瑟耳边呵出热气，亚瑟很确信自己听见那句跟他一起回家就很紧张，转过头来只见王耀那双棕黑瞳仁又在端详他。  
原来根本不是看着你就会忘记要说什么，而是要说出口的话太熟悉太惯常，看见你的时候内心就在重复说着喜欢和爱意，你眼神望过来时就在牵动我心情，我会入神痴迷，而一举一动已替我说尽心意，柔软的，激烈的，都是因为你。  
温暖又笃定地，他听见他说，因为我爱你。  
于是亚瑟便不容他拒绝地，又一次咬上微张的嘴唇。

像水面下的汹涌浪潮，翻腾拍打之间只有身边的恋人作依靠，肢体交缠绞在一起，只想要更夸张的推挤占有和紧密贴合，连被人抵在墙上再次狠狠撞开都不觉得疼痛。  
亚瑟单手护着王耀后脑，把他卡在自己怀里和墙壁之间。这一次他伸出舌尖舔过被王耀咬破了皮的小口，又轻又缓地在王耀嘴上磨蹭着。王耀抓挠的动作一顿，转而沿着肌理攀至肩背，在接吻时对待宝物一般，珍而重之地抚摸留给他的痕迹。  
爱抚太过暧昧而情色，亚瑟挑着眉又把舌头伸进去翻搅，下半身毫不客气地往前一顶，王耀几乎是被刺激得抖了一抖。他站不太稳，只好紧紧抓住亚瑟的手臂，生怕下一个海浪拍过来就能让他无力地滑落。  
亚瑟很干脆地把人抱了起来，听见他一瞬间绷紧的吃痛低喘，即刻安抚似地贴了贴脸颊，手指蹭走发丝；而还没等他堵住那张叫着他名字的嘴，柔软的唇瓣就已经贴了上来。亚瑟摩挲着柔软的长发，微笑着闭上眼，温柔而餍足。

他不会让他滑落，他的珍宝会永远在自己的怀里。

FIN

 

080419


End file.
